Activities in Redemption
walks out of a saloon, the iconic doors of the western bar swinging behind him.]] In Red Dead Redemption, there are a number of activities that the player can do when not on a mission. These can range from gambling to jobs to Random Encounters. Rockstar Games has stated that they wanted to really provide gamers with something that would keep them interested, and not so bored when traversing the game world. They can be a large variety of things, some involving the player, some involving separate AI, some that you can interfere with if you desire to, or just keep on walking and ignore it. List of Activities *'Ambient challenges' :Master Hunter Challenges - Hunt specific animals (sometimes in a specific manner) and earn rewards. :Sharpshooter Challenges - Shoot specified targets (sometimes in a specific manner) in these challenges to earn rewards. :Survivalist Challenges - Collect specific plants in a challenge to earn rewards. :Treasure Hunter Challenges - Find all treasure maps and chests to get gold. *'Ambushes' - Random encounter activity where a posse will ambush the player and attempt to kill him. This is usually common in Stranger missions. *'Arm Wrestling' - The player can test Marston's strength and skill in a game of arm wrestling, and wager cash on the outcome. *'Blackjack' - The player can wager on Blackjack games in saloons. The objective of the game is to beat the dealer by getting 21 or as close to without going over, as possible. *'Bounty Hunting' - The player can take up bounties and will have the choice of taking the outlaw either dead or alive. The choice will affect the honor of the player. To take an outlaw alive, players will need to use the lasso to hogtie the criminal and place him on Marston's horse. Live prisoners give double the money reward than dead bounty targets. *'Camp' - At any time, players can establish their own camp in the wilderness or join another camp. Stories will be exchanged if joining a camp, sometimes referencing Marston's exploits. *'Cattle Herding' - Make money herding cattle on horseback. *'Cinema' - Watch a film in your free time. *'Crimes' - From murder to mayhem, players can get in trouble with the law. *'Drinking' - Players will be able to purchase drinks in saloons and bars. *'Dueling' - NPCs challenge you in an attempt either to make a name for themselves or to exact revenge. *'Escort Mission' - Randomly generated in the wilderness. Strangers will explain that they require an armed escort to evade criminals and safely reach a destination. *'Executions' - A randomly generated event in the wilderness. A player will sometimes encounter a group of NPCs executing a captive individual and can chose to intervene or walk on by. *'Five Finger Fillet' - Players will need to rhythmically tap the controller to guide an on-screen knife between each finger splayed upon a wooden table. As the "Five Finger Fillet" wagers increase, so does the difficulty, making it trickier to stay on beat and keep Marston from slicing open a finger. *'Hideouts' - Areas where outlaw gangs reside away from populated settlements. The player can fight these gangs. *'Horsebreaking' - Similar to Horse Taming, but allows the player to earn money. *'Horseshoes' - A game of skill involving the throwing of horse shoes at a stationary target. *'Horse Taming' - Lasso a wild horse and attempt to break it. *'Hunting' - There are 34 species of animals that the player can hunt. After an animal has been killed, it can be skinned, and the resulting items sold or traded to merchants. *'Liar's Dice' - A gambling game where each person gets five dice and have to guess the amount of dice on the table that show a certain number. If wrong or caught bluffing, the player loses a die. This continues until either he or his opponents lose all of their dice. *'Nightwatch' - Nightwatch involves the player protecting a settlement from various criminals. *'Poker' - The player can take part in Texas Hold 'em poker games. *'Plant gathering' - Gather plants to generate income and complete Survivalist Challenges. *'Robbery' - The player can point a weapon at an NPC and demand money; robberies cause a loss of honor. The player can also do robbery missions for a man in Chuparosa. *'Safe Cracking' - Find a safe and crack it to take the valuables inside. *[[Suicide|'Suicide']] - At times you will see a man grieving over the body of a dead woman (or vice versa). After some time the man or woman will put a revolver to their head and kill themselves; they may sometimes drink "poison" as well. You can watch, walk away or intervene by frightening them away. *'Train robbery' - Get on a train and start a hold up by stealing money from passengers traveling on board. *[[Rescue|'Rescue']] - At times women/men will be dragged out of town by lasso, the player can intervene by killing the Band of riders and will usually earn Honor. es:Actividades_de_Red_Dead_Redemption Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Activities